Sirius-the Dog Star 2.
by WildWitch
Summary: There.. fixed it... I wrote Jacob instead of James. Got a little confused by the Norwegian version. Remus is having a flashback back to when the Marauders chose their nicknames! I think it turned out pretty well, so please r/r, even though it's 2. time I
1. Remus's flashback-dog, stag, rat...and w...

I will come to you, ohhh, come to you

Sirius, the Dog Star.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, except maybe Remus wife, but she has no name. It could be anyone. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling. 

It was the beginning of the spring. 15. March to be exact. 

Remus was staring at the sky. It'd been 12 years now. Padfoot'd been 12 years in prison. Azkaban. 

There, the star to the left in Orions belt, one of the stars in the constellation called Canis Major was the star called Sirius. The brightest star, 1.8 times the sun's diameter.

'Hi, Sirius! Decided which animal yet?' It was Peter asking.

'Shhh! Don't talk about that in front of others, remember Peter? Jesus.. left your brain in bed this morning?'

'Sorry..'

'Remus, James! Come over here.. wanna tell you something…' 

'What's up, Sirius?' James said, walking towards Sirius and Peter, along with Remus. 

'Got a new freaky idea how to ruin the reputation of the school?'

'No… actually not. I've decided which animal to be. You know. Animagi.'

'Wow.. finally' Remus said. 'Let us hear it then..' 

'A dog.'

'A DOG? Have you gone insane? Do you think a dog'll keep Remus here away?' It was Peter talking. 

'Not an ordinary, stupid.. and YOU have nothing you should'vesaid. Not even a HUNDRED RATS could keep a werewolf away.'

'Don't blame me. It's the best I can do..'

'We know, Peter. Anyway, which kind of dog then?' James said.

'A big, black dog! Besides.. I'm not old..'

'hehe… Like a grim? You're going to scare the shit out of someone!'

'Well, they're not supposed to see us, are they?' 

'Guess not.. Where did you get the idea anyway?'

'From the star.'

'What? The star? Are you sure you're OK?' 

'Yeah… will you guys stop interrupting?'

Ok.. sorry.. go on.'

'You know that star called Sirius? It's also called the Dog Star, so I thought I would be cool to take the shape of a dog! And, since my last name is Black, it'd have to be a Black Dog!'

'Wow, Sirius… when did you turn out to Aristoteles?' Remus said.

'I didn't! Hey, it's my name! Gotta do some work with it!'

'I don't… Weeeeeelll, I've been thinking as well. We should have nicknames… What about me being Wolf?'

'No, to dull… Besides, it's a normal name!' James said.

'Ok.. How about Weary? Cuddle? Moon?'

'Cuddle doesn't fit for a werewolf. I'd say Moony!' Sirius said.

'Moony it is! How 'bout you, Sirius?'

'I'd like to call myself.. er… just a minute..'

'You'll never come up with something. Just think of how long it took you to decide to take the shape of a dog!'

'err.. I've got it! Padfoot! Just needed some time…'

'Padfoot. Ohhh... that's cute!' James said.

'Shut up, Jam! You'd need a name to.. let me think..'

'Horn! That'd fit! You're a deer, right? A deer with horns!' Peter said.

'Nah. Don't like it. It's to.. boring! Prongs! That sounds cool to me…' James said.

'Prong? Like a fork?' Remus said.

'So? Like the sound of it!' 

'Prongs it is!' Sirius said.

'So.. then it's only Peter left... and he'll be a rat..' James said.

'Wormtail?' 

'Sounds nice enough. Like it, Peter?' Remus said.

'Yeah… I guess so…' Peter said.

'GUESS SO? You'll have to like the sound of it, Peter. It'll have to reach you inside. You have to like the feel- AUCH!

James just took a book out from a shelf in the room they'd gone into, and threw it on Sirius. 

'Get of it Sirius.' He said. 

'Only joking, pal!'

'hehe.. I know ..just thought it'll be a great opportunity to knock you down at least!

'Oh yeah?'

Sirius took a new book from the shelf and threw it towards James.'

James ducked.

'Hah! You missed!'

'I certainly hope he did, James.'

Professor McGonagall had appeared in the doorway. The book had hit her on the chest.

'What the…' Sirius started.

'To my office, boys. Now!' McGonagall said with an extremely determined voice. 

'Now look what you've done, James.' Sirius said with a small grin. 

'Me? Look who's talking!'

Sirius and James muttered all the way to Professor McGonagall's office.

What a gang they'd been. The Marauders. But one let the rest of them down, and ended in jail. He never thought Sirius would let his best friend, James and his wife, Lily and child, Harry down like that. Let them down for a slimy thing like Voldemort. No, if someone would've let them down, it'd have to be Peter. Wormtail. But he was a total looser when it came to using the wand, so how was he supposed to kill 13 people? Well, you never know, do you? He might still be out there, as a rat. A stinky, slimy rat. But that was impossible. If not…

'Honey, your dinner's getting cold!'

'Coming!'

'What were you doing out there?'

'Nothing, just looking at the stars. They shine beautiful tonight, don't they?'

_ _


	2. Sirius's flashback-7th year

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling …! 

This is the continue of the first "Sirius – the Dog Star" story. This time it's Sirius' flashback. In the first capture it's Remus'. Please r/r in the little box on the bottom if the page! I really want to know what you think! It'll only take you 1 minute! And please be nice.. anyway, flames'll be ignored… 

Enjoy!

Sirius – the Dog Star. Chapter 2.

'Can't they come up with something else to eat than this crap...' Sirius thought. 'I'm about to disappear.'

He was sick, tired and without one good thought. But he was innocent. It wasn't a good thought, so the dementores that guarded the prison couldn't suck it out of him. Yet, he'd been 12 years there, and now it was time to escape. He'd seen the picture of that stinky rat, Wormtail. 'He's at Hogwarts' was all Sirius could think about. His obsession of revenge over Wormtail, the man that killed his best friend James and his family, was getting stronger. 

One day, when he'd changed into a big, black dog, he did it. He slipped through the door when one of the dementores came to "feed" him. Somehow he managed to swim all the way from the prison to the mainland in Scotland. Hogwarts wasn't far away, but he was to exhausted to go anywhere. Yet, he had to find a place to sleep. He walked up to a nearby cave (still in the shape of a dog) and, finally, fell asleep. 

_'7thyear. Finally!' It was James speaking. _

_'I don't know. No more Hogwarts for us, no more Marauders for Hogwarts! And just think about how dull this school will be without us…'_

_'Yeah, reaaal sad_ _Sirius._ _Or should I say Doggy?' Severus Snape passed James, Sirius and the_ _rest of the Marauders on their way to the Great Hall. It was Monday morning, and the whole gang was going down to breakfast._

'Shut up, Snape. Watch your mouth, or Remus'll BITE you.' Sirius said with a childish sort of voice.

'Never mind, Padfoot. We'll catch up with him. Just wait and see.' James said. 

They'd reached the Great Hall, and went over to join the rest of the Gryffindors. James, off course, sat down next to his girlfriend, Lily.

'Looks like he's leaving us, guys, just wait and see. After the end of year feast, there'll only be three Marauders left.' Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his face. 

'Well, well. That's the problem with girlfriends.' It was Remus talking now. 

'Can't he just leave that red haired ...err..  Girl! Did you know that in the middle-age they connected red-hairs with demons, dark wizards and so on?'

'Heard you, Sirius! She's no demon. That's for sure. But I'm not so sure about you guys, though…' James said in a doubtful voice. 

'See? That's what I'm talking 'bout! I don't know where our relationship is going, guys.' Sirius said, pretending to burst out in tears every minute.

'Stop it, guys.' Lily said, laughing. 

'Will you do me a favour, and grow up?'

'We better get going. Poisons next.' It was Peter talking.

'What? I haven't even finished my 6thslice.' Sirius said, looking upset. 

'I believe you. It's a miracle how you manage to stay so thin.' James said.

'Hey, look who's talking! I'm not as thin as you, Prongs. How much do you eat for breakfast? One slice bacon a day?' Sirius said, pretending to be angry. 

'Guys?? If you're finished, we better get going!' Peter said. 

'Yeah, Ok.' Remus said. 'Are you two coming or what?'

''Just a minute, Moony. Gotta finish this slice…'

Sirius wake up with a bad headache. He noticed he'd banged his head in a rock, trying to eat it. Then he remembered the dream he'd had. They'd been a great gang. Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. One betrayer, one dead and one of them still out there, probably living a nice and quite life with wife and children. And then it was himself, Padfoot. Escaped from Azkaban. It would probably be all over the newspapers tomorrow morning. He could see it now: "Sirius Black, prisoner of Azkaban, escaped last night. The Ministry of Magic and the muggle- police are still searching."

Then he thought about Remus. Did he still think Sirius was the betrayer? He probably did. Everyone else did. It was all because of Wormtail. If he hadn't betrayed his friend, James Potter, he'd probably still be alive, and he, Sirius wouldn't have to spend 12 years or something like that in prison. Well, he was supposed to spend the rest of his life there. But he was innocent. Wormtail was the betrayer. He should've known that. What a fool he'd been, to think Remus was the betrayer. Now it was to late. 'No, it's not to late.' Sirius said to himself. 'Now it's time for revenge.'  

You know what you gotta do! Scroll down and write a couple of words in the little blue box.. thank you!


	3. Dumbledore's flashback-the Marauders

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Lucy, who belongs to me…

This is the 3. chapter of my story "Sirius-the Dog Star". It's not necessary to read the first two first, so just PLEASE r/r! I really need reviews! It won't take you long. You just have to write what you think about the story! Hope you like it! 

:0)

Dumbledore's flashback

"I'll get you for this, Potter!" Draco shouted after Harry. "_Exactly like their parents. How well I remember it." _Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was watching the two young boys. _"So innocent, yet so involved" _he thought. He was sitting at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco'd just entered the hall. "_Always picking at each other."_  His mind wandered of to "the Marauders". _Separate they were great boys. Clever and polite. But when you put them together, they were like Every Flower Beans: unpredictable! _Dumbledore laid back in his chair and dropped of. 

_Hi, Professor! Glad you could some." James Potter opened the door. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Potter. Especially when there're cookies involved!"_

_"Well, come on in. Please sit down." Dumbledore followed the instructions and sat down in one of the two soft, bright-coloured chairs, next to a sparkling fire. Between the chairs there were a medium large, wooden table. On the third side of the table there were a sofa in the same colour as the chairs. It was almost like a cottage, except that this was only one room in the village named Godric's Hollow. (A/N:Hope I spelled that right…) Really nice._

_ It was the day after Lily and James Potter's wedding. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily's best friend, Lucy Adams, was invited for a 'day-after-wedding-night' at James and Lily (Evans) Potter's house. They'd married young, only 19 years old. They got engaged at the end of year feast two years ago-in their 7th year. _

_"Where're Remus and Peter?" Dumbledore asked. _

_"Remus'll be here any moment now, but Peter said he couldn't come." Sirius answered. He was sitting in the sofa between the two chairs. _

_"Did he tell you why?" Dumbledore asked James, who had settled down in the other chair, with a suspicious look on his face. _

_"No. He didn't. Why?" James answered._

_"Oh, never mind. So how do you like the house?" Dumbledore asked, quickly changing the subject. _

_"It's great! Couldn't ask for more!" Lily answered. She was standing beside James. "Excuse me… I have to go and get the food." Sirius, Dumbledore and James sat in silence while Lily put the food on the table. After a few minutes, there was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Lily said, and hurried of to the little, wooden door. "Hi Remus! Great to see you. Come in!" _

_"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm a bit late. I had to pick up Lucy on the way, 'cus her broom kind of didn't work!" Remus said while he settled himself in the sofa, next to Sirius." _

_"It's ok. We haven't even started yet. So where's Lucy then?" James asked._

_"I'm here." Lucy stood in the doorway. Lily went over to give her a hug. Sirius muttered something that sounded like "girls…" _

_"Nice little place you have here. I luv it!" Lucy said. _

_"Thank you. Come and have some food." _

_They went over to the table, and Lucy sat down on the other side of Sirius, who actually blushed (!) Lily sat down on James' knee, smiling knowingly to Lucy. _

_"How are you guys going to eat in that position?" Sirius asked with one of his famous grins. _

_"You'll understand it when you grow up, Padfoot." James said. _

_"If you ever will, that is…" Remus said with a chaff grin. _

_"Ok. Enough, guys." Lucy said. "Time to eat." _

_"Great idea. I've been looking forwards to this all… err …day." Sirius said._

_"Believe you. Even though I can't manage to figure out how you can eat anything at all today, after the meal _you_ had yesterday." Lucy said._

_"Well, that was a Wedding, and in weddings you'll have to eat. This is an 'after-wedding-whatever-you-call-it-thing', so now you'll _have_ to eat the remaining food. Get back to normal, you know…" Sirius explained._

_"Yeah right" Lucy said._

_"Boys, you know!" Sirius said with a grin. _

_"You two would be the couple of the year, you know that?" Remus said. _

_Albus Dumbledore, who had been watching the conversation with great interest, suddenly stood up. _

_"Enough chatting. Let's have a toast to the real couple here!" He said, and everyone raised they're glasses. _

_"To the Potter's!" Everyone screamed out, so that the owl standing in a cage near the fireplace began to howl with astonishment. _

_"Ok. Can we eat now?" Both Remus and Sirius asked at the same time, and everyone laughed. _

"Professor? Professor? Are you alright?" Dumbledore suddenly waked up. "What? Oh, yes, McGonagall. Just dropped of." 

"I think you better get going to your office. Remember your appointment with Black?" 

"Oh, yes… I'm on my way. Where're all the students?" 

"It's 7 o'clock, so I guess they're in their dormitory." Prof. McGonagall answered politely. 

"Is it that much already? I should get going. He said it was important. Good day, Minerva. See you soon."

"Let me know about what he wants, will you?" Professor McGonagall screamed after him as he walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards his office. 

Ok. This is all for now. Hope you liked it! I'll maybe be writing more later on this story. It depends on the reviews! So please review your opinion in the little blue box on the bottom of the page! Thank you!


End file.
